Despiertame
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: "¿Por qué?"Arrastro mi cuerpo intentando alejarme,pero vuelvo a sentir un jalón en mi cabello -no huyas Lucy- no puedo verlo pero sé que se está riendo de mi "¿Por qué?" el dolor en mi cabeza crece mientras mi cuerpo es levantado más del suelo,las lágrimas caen pero nadie viene a ayudarme,no sé qué duele más,si mi cuerpo o mi corazón roto en millones de pedazos,todo gracias a ti


**¡hola! esta es una historia basada (hasta cierto punto) en la bella (y tétrica) canción de Despiertame de Gloria Trevi, eso y una rara imagen que no diré pero que provoco una gran conmoción en mi O.o y la verdad no estoy muy segura de la razón pero mi mente se volvió loca y su queridisima (desgraciada ¬¬) amiga imaginación lo aprovecho para inventar historias como esta, espero les guste y sin mas que decir (importante o que les interese) les dejo esta historia.**

**P.D: los personajes de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Mashima-sama alias el Trolleador de fans u.u y solo la rara historia es mia.**

**Despiértame**

"¿Por qué?" Arrastro mi cuerpo intentando alejarme pero vuelvo a sentir un jalón en mi cabello.

-no huyas Lucy- no puedo verlo pero sé que se está riendo de mi… "¿Por qué…?" el dolor en mi cabeza crece mientras mi cuerpo es levantado más del suelo y las lágrimas caen pero nadie viene a ayudarme, no sé qué duele más, si mi cuerpo o mi corazón roto en millones de pedazos; todo gracias a ti.

"_-Por favor…por favor dime que estas mintiendo- le pedí con lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me aferraba a sus manos. - Dímelo… ¡dime que mientes!- le volví a pedir a gritos que sonaron a suplicas desesperadas, lo cual eran, el solo alejo mis manos haciéndome temblar –por favor…no me dejes…- volví a suplicar mientras caía al suelo sollozando._

– _Lo siento Lucy…- _

_-¡No! tu… ¡tú lo prometiste!- grite. Sentí como quiso acercarse pero no lo hizo, solo pude escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y un apenas audible - _**lo siento**_ - pero eso no curaría mi corazón que se rompía en pedazos, escuchar la puerta cerrarse fue mi destrucción ¿Por qué? Yo creía que me amabas ¡dime el porque!" _

Volví a gritar al sentir esa magia recorrer mi cuerpo, pero eso no lo detuvo, volvió a apuntarme y otra vez sentí como absorbían mi magia; mi vida… me arqueo y grito del dolor esperando que alguien me ayude, pero nadie llega, vuelvo a sentir que me levanta del suelo y se acerca a mi oído, puedo ver su cabello castaño mecerse con el viento.

-¿sabes Lucy? Esta situación y verte así me excita demasiado… siempre oi que eras hermosa- su voz ronca me causo un escalofrió; de pronto unas manos recorren mi cuerpo por encima de la bata azul que llevo puesta, sacudo mis manos desesperada pero él las detiene y me besa, siento sus labios contra los míos pero no son nada comparados a los de _él_.

"_Abro mis ojos y frente a mi esta él, dormido, con una pacífica sonrisa abrazando mi cuerpo desnudo por debajo de las blancas sabanas, le sonrió tiernamente mientras acaricio su rostro hasta que su mano me detiene, me sonríe feliz y pegándose más a mi sacándome un sonrojo, solo puedo escuchar su risa burlona mientras yo poso mi mirada en su pecho apenada._

_-¿en qué piensas? -Levanto mi mirada para verlo, esa sonrisa suya hace que los recuerdos de mis miedos de la noche anterior vuelvan._

_-yo… no quiero perderte- le confieso algo sonrojada, el me mira seriamente antes de unir nuestras frentes y sonreírme dulcemente._

_-jamás me alejare de ti Lucy… te lo prometo-_

_-¿enserio?- no puedo evitar preguntar para estar segura._

_-claro, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- nos sonreímos antes de que me besarnos dulcemente."_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas que me hagan lo que solo tu habías hecho? Alguien… alguien despiérteme de esta pesadilla se los suplico, cuando por fin termina conmigo siento como mi corazón se termina de desmoronar al igual que mi cuerpo, mis brazos ya están inmóviles pero el vuelve a tomarme del cabello y me arrastra, me hace daño, pero por alguna razón siento que más daño no puede hacerme, siento el suelo chocar contra mi cuerpo más sin embargo mi cabeza es más liviana, me corto el cabello, puedo ver las hebras doradas en su mano.

-sabes Lucy tu magia es magnífica, se siente genial ¿sabes? pensaba dejarte un poco como lo hago siempre pero… esta vez he decidido que te dejare sin nada- su voz suena como algo muy lejano, otra vez mi cuerpo siente como absorben mi magia hasta dejarme sin casi nada.

-por favor… para ya, solo quiero despertar- susurro lo más fuerte que puedo pero me ignora totalmente y sigue usando su magia contra mí.

-lamento decirlo… pero esto no es un sueño- al parecer si me escucho, cuando por fin para me mira a los ojos y por alguna razón acaricia mi rostro cada vez más pálido sonriendo de una forma que no logro descifrar.

-no te preocupes… pronto acabara todo- cierro mis ojos para descansar un poco pero ya no logro abrirlos, _Despiértenme, _háganlo si esto es un sueño o quizás sea mejor no hacerlo…

-¡Lucy!- esa voz, es él pero ya no sirve de nada que llegue… ya no puedo despertar aunque quiera. Siento como cada vez estoy menos viva, entonces siento tu calor abrazarme pero ni así logras alejar todo el frio que me embarga_._

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy por favor!- me estas suplicando como yo lo hice contigo ¿ahora entiendes lo que sentí? Siento como algo cálido choca contra mi rostro… _ lágrimas,_ estas llorando, quisiera despertar para secarlas pero no puedo, cada vez me siento más lejana, pero no lo suficiente como para no oír tus suplicas y sentir como me sacudes Natsu… _despiértame por favor… _pero sé que es imposible ahora, ya no hay nada que pueda protegerme de esta pesadilla, logro sentir tus manos acariciar mi rostro.

-Lucy… mi niña, mi Luce… por favor… despierta- noto tu voz quebrarse, pero ni así puedo despertar.

-por favor… prometo no dejarte otra vez… por favor- has hundido tu cabeza en mi pecho, de nada sirve, ya ni siquiera siento el contacto, ya no te oigo, ya todo acabo, la pesadilla acabo.

-¡LUCY!-

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? lo dudo es la historia mas rara que haya escrito y eso ya es decir mucho, pero si les gusto o tienen algún comentario (que no sea ofensivo) por favor déjenlo me harían muy feliz y alegrarían mi obscuro día TTwTT y entonces saldría un hermoso arco iris que... ¡na! para que tanta cursileria ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir y también saben lo que mas deseo... un comentario -w- y les prometo ... lo que ustedes quieran bueno realmente espero les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido sin algo mas interesante que decir adiós y suerte.**


End file.
